1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel-mounting assembly, and more particularly to a wheel-mounting assembly for a handcart.
2. Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of a wheel-mounting assembly for a handcart is disclosed in the Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,241, filed Aug. 20, 1993. However, by such an arrangement, the latches 31 have to be biased downwardly by means an elongated and slender article when dismantled in order to detach the wheel 10 from the tubular hub member 20, so incurring difficulties in disassembling the wheel 10. In addition, the wheel 10 and the hub member 20 are both of circular configurations and are fastened together primarily by means of a plurality of latches 31, so easily causing a relative rotation between the wheel 10 and the hub member 20. Further, each of the holes 21 in the hub member 20 has to align with a corresponding socket 111 in the wheel 10 for the latch 31 to bias through a corresponding hole 21 and socket 111 so as to mount the wheel 10 on the hub member 20, so incurring inconvenience in assembling the wheel 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional handcart wheel-mounting assembly.